


Code Name: Solo

by Kentarou_San



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Makeouts, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentarou_San/pseuds/Kentarou_San
Summary: I do not really know what to say for the summary, just know that I may not stick to it and I apologize for the bare bones look it has as of right now; I will be updating it the further I get with the writing.The developing relationship between Kylo Ren and a young woman who has been living on the streets of Naboo for coming up to thirteen years after her parents are taken away from her under suspicious conditions. She has no loyalties but a strange power that draws in people who want to use her as a tool, he sees that power and wants it for his cause but she gets the feeling that even though he is pledged to the Darkside he is ever drawn to the Light. Watch them struggle and try to overcome their challenges all the while trying to figure out who they really are.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Bit of Background

Within the destroyed land she called home, full of chaos and never ending battles, she knew that she was meant for something more. There were no longer schools on her home planet of Naboo, however spending time with her mother as she delivered messages to and from the main sides of their planet at war she picked up a few things. She learned English fluently, when to speak it and when speaking it would get her throat slit. Her mother also taught her how to talk her way out of things, and to sound like she knew what was going even when she did not. She learned how to shoot a blaster by pestering her father while he worked on various weapons of the sort, he also taught her how to fix some of those weapons and even the vehicles that were brought for him to fix. She was always happy to learn never caring what about, and the weapons that her father fixed she hoped to know how to use one day. Except for one, the light saber.

She had never worked on or even held one, let alone seen one up close. However, her father had gotten one in a shipment of weapons and other various items to fix, it had all it’s parts but was busted and out of all the Fixers on Naboo her father was the only one who had even seen a saber before. Her father worked for months and months, always hesitant to let her or her mother anywhere near the room that contained it. The day he fixed it she was watching through a crack in the door like she had been doing since the day it had been shipped, there was a sudden, sharp hissing noise and light sprung from the object in a way she had never seen before. The light was red, bloody red and she could feel the heat coming off of it even through the door across the room. She felt fear looking at it, feeling it, a gut instinct telling her that nothing of such a color, such an uncomfortable presence, could ever be good.

Later that night, after letting the customer know that the saber was fixed her father was taken. They broke in through the front door in the middle of the night, there was banging, screaming, yelling. All she could do was hide under her blanket, shaking, crying, trying to stifle sobs so that she could stay alive. When all the noises stopped she still did not leave her poor, childish hiding spot, to terrified to move until the cold, icy moon, Tasia had set and light started to pour in through the cracks in the ceiling. When she ventured out, parrinoid, she found the front door destroyed, the carrange appeared to have been wrecked by a Booma. The main room was covered in spare parts of various pieces of technology, shipping papers, and torn up frenature, if the noises had not clued her in before she knew now that there had been a great struggle. There was no blood, no sign of her father at all, and as she cleaned up the disaster she found that the saber was missing.

Her mother was due back to the house in three days, she was used to being alone but knowing that her father was gone, possibly for good; made her feel more empty than she ever had before. She waited for three nights and two days, she cried and cried for all of them; she did not sleep either. On the third day, her mother did not return as she was supposed to, so she planned to wait a further week. On the third day past her mother missing and sixth of her father being taken some Gungan squatters walked in through the missing door and decided that her home was now theirs, she took what she could but only made it out with some clothes and a picture of her family before they forced her out.  
She spent the next twelve years of her life on the streets of Naboo, moving from different friends of her parents until there was no one else that could take her in. After her parents friends became unreliable she moved between the borders of her once beautiful planet and fixed weapons and vehicles for food, clothes, and sometimes even shelter. She made connections with both Humans and Gungan alike, however also made enemies. Though she spent most of her street life moving around she preferred to stay in the Mundal territory on the eastern side of Naboo, it was a smaller territory but they rarely had fights.  
She found she was safe there… For the most part.


	2. New Dangers

She laughed at another successful day of money making, the jingling of coins in the small pouch that hung near her homemade blaster making a sound that was almost enough to satisfy the rumbling of her stomach… almost. The sky around her was grey as the first moon rose in the sky above her, it was still so pretty that it sometimes made her forget that the sky used to be blue not grey. It had been a couple of generations since then but she didn’t want to forget the once beautiful past of the dying plant she lives on, her mother used to tell her stories she heard from her grandmother about their planet. That it used to be beautiful, with green-grassed hills, clear water that snaked around in streams full of beautiful aquatic creatures and plant life; as a kid she believed all of it but now that she was older she doubted it more and more every time she went back and forth between the territories. The sky was grey, there was hardly any grass at all and even when there was it was yellow and brown. Hardly any crops grew, partially because of the no longer fertile soil and also because of the lack of water, and good water at that. Water was in high demand, however it was the material they had the least of, even if you found water it would be red and pink, poisoned by the chemicals in the soil.

The planet was shipped materials like water and some food by different planets and organizations, some of them good, some bad. They would ship the materials to certain territories they supported, most territories were fighting for dominance to rule and be the government of the planet so one can imagine why certain planets and organizations would help. Some territories weren’t supported either because no one wanted them or because they chose not to fight, just to live.

Mundal was one of the territories that chose not to fight, being a small territory between two larger ones no one paid them too much attention but did use them as a bridge between the two. The two larger ones were not at war, however were not allies, more like two entities that could merely stand each other and help one another out from time to time. Anyone from Mundal had free movement between the two territories and she spent most of her days in one of the two, repairing weapons and vehicles just like her father did. Most of the time she did it for food or water but lately no one has any of such to spare so she’s been willing to take money.

There were real houses and buildings in Mundal and she had stayed in almost all of them, sometimes sleeping in the houses of complete strangers that were just friends of friends. She did not mind it, she was grateful for it. Most people made money in the territory by vending what was mostly dirt with a little bit of crystal ore within it, it was hard physical labor but was also almost exclusively found in Mundal.

She made her way to the house she was staying in the shed of, the people knew and weren’t thrilled yet did not kick her out. She went to her stash of food and pulled out a small piece of vegetable meal and some bread, sandwiching it together provided good nutrition but was never filling enough. With no light she had nothing to do but sit in the dark and let her eyes slowly adjust and let her mind wander, thinking back to when she was little always made her sad and even more cold than it already was. She remembered warm arms and the way her parents laughed as she tried to make things move with her mind, she would always screw up her face and concentrate so hard she would get bloody noses. Her parents never believed it but she really could move things with her mind, she always swore on it and they would always laugh and say she was trying to use the force; a funny word they made up for it.

‘ _If only they could see me now..._ ’ She gave a slight exhale through her nose with a smile as her vision finally adjusted, she lifted up a finger and gave it a flick. The flick made a small piece of a blaster fly up and into the air, she could move small things with ease but could never get anything bigger than a Gungan landmine to move. She smiled and leaned against the wall with her coat draped over her like a blanket, she had to go buy some water tomorrow and that trek would be harder than just going a territory over…

“ _AAAAANG, AAAANG, AAAAAANG!_ ”

A blaring siren went off louder than anything she had ever heard, she instinctively covered her ears as her ligaments stung and cramped up with the sudden movement. She scrambled to look out of the small window of the shed as her ears started to adjust to the noise, she had never heard such a siren before. She assumed the world was ending. Outside there was yelling, she couldn’t make out what was being articulated through the sound of the alarm but she was not a little kid anymore. She wouldn’t hide inside without trying to at least figure out what is going on, she rushed out of the shed leaving behind her coat, money, and everything she had except for her blaster.

She found men in white armor breaking down doors and ripping people out of their homes, not knowing what to do she paused and stood there taking it all it. It was dark when it should have been light, looking up she found a massive ship in the grey sky, blocking the view of the first sun. She marveled at it, wondering what force could have brought such a ship to their little, forgotten, dying planet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard yelling closer to her, she found the men and white pulling out the family that was putting up with her squatting in their shed. The man looked angry, she watched as one of the demons in white drug the daughter out by her hair. The father swung on him with more anger she had ever seen, the man in white that was holding him pulled out his blaster and she started running in that split moment, pulling out her own blaster. She could not let an innocent man die after he tried to protect his child, she shot the first one in the chest and kicked the second one. Imploring the family to run and as they did she shot the one in white that she had kicked.

Others were now coming towards her, noticing the commotion and that two of their own had been hurt. She turned to run the opposite way the family had went, she ran through streets and alleyways as the people of Mundal, many of them her friends, were being raided. She shot every man in white she came in contact with to try and save her friends from whatever was coming to them, she was almost out to the wild plains when she smacked into something dense but also soft. She fell backwards and sat down, dazed and confused as she regained her composure. When she looked up she realized she had ran into a man. A man _shrouded_ in darkness.


	3. Into the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larger chapter coming soon

At least she assumed it was a man, he loomed tall over her own small stature and was wearing a helmet with cracks in it that looked like blood. He wore dark clothes complete with a cape, no skin could be seen and for a moment she thought he was just an extremely elaborate droid. But when he spoke she knew he was flesh and bone, though the flesh and bone seemed to be made of pure and unbridled rage.

“And who do you think you are, some sort of freedom fighter?” The dark figure said in annoyance so palpable that she almost felt annoyed with herself, the figure took a step closer and was ever more close to her. He seemed as if he were a predator going after prey, about to deliver the final debilitating bite so that he could devour her. She groped around for her blaster yet when she finally looked for it she found it was too far away for her to grab it, laying across the alley uselessly when she really needed it. The figure looked with her, seeing the blaster, he took out a familiar metal tube. She couldn’t place where she had seen it before until a blood red ray of light sprang from it with that same sharp hissing sound, suddenly the memory of her childhood prang forth behind her eyes and she started shaking and cringing.

However her shaking was not with fear, it was with anger. A blood red saber like that had gotten her father and mother all taken from her, she had always assumed it was a Gungan customer that had brought it to them but to find out that it was probably this man and the men in white sent her sense of closure she had possessed for years away. Her old wounds were open again and tears started to pour out of her eyes, her family, her home, they had all been taken from her and here was the culprit. She willed her gun back into her hand and it sprung forth with more force than anything ever had, it had a purpose to now after all. The man took a step back, assumedly surprised about her ability like most people would have been if they had never seen anything like that before. She did not waste any time in shooting him, aiming right though his heart. Yet he moved his hand just in time, she had thought that he had slapped her gun away but the ray of light that would have killed him hit the alley wall without the gun ever moving despite being perfectly aimed.

She could not believe her eyes for a moment, “How..?” she questioned in confusion. Had he really just used the ability that she thought that only she had? Yes. She thought it couldn’t be possible as he ripped the blaster out of her hand with only a flick of his wrist. She realized that she needed desperately to move or else he would hit her with the saber he held, she rolled to the side as he reached out a hand towards her face. She started running again and heard heavy foot falls coming after her, she was tired and hungry- confused and scared- and thought that maybe if she gave up her death would not be  _ so  _ bad. However, she was also very angry, very,  _ very _ , angry. The anger she felt compelled her further and she used her secret power to throw trash cans back at the man, they were by far the largest things she had ever managed to control and she would have been momentarily excited for herself if she wasn’t in her current predicament. Though any hope of throwing the man off of her tail was short lived because after she started throwing things back at him, things in front of her started to fall and trip her.

One of the things that fell in front of her tripped her and she rolled forward, ripping up her knees and hands on the pink rocks that her planet held. Not worrying about the bad things those rock can do she tried to get back up quickly but found that she could not move, it was as if she was being held there with all the forces of the galaxy. She growled and tried shaking out of it as the dark man stepped in front of her calmly, she was surprised at his calmness, as if he hadn’t been running at all. The mask might have helped a bit but his chest was moving at a normal pace, she figured he must have been some other species that could do such things, definitely wasn’t a human or a gungan, especially not the last of the two; Gungans could hardly run for a minute let alone in a chase. He knelt down in front of her and appeared to be studying her. In a last ditch attempt to distract him she used her mind to throw another trash can at him, this time at the back of his head. However, he blocked it, stopping it mid-air as if he had a set of all-seeing eyes in the back of that helmet of his. He reached a large hand out towards her once again and a black gloved hand rested on her cheek, it was warm, so warm. She realized for a moment that she didn’t have her coat, nor anything else with her at all besides the clothes on her back. She felt naked and cold- vulnerable and exposed- and she couldn’t stand it, not one bit, she hated feeling helpless. But she didn’t have to stand it for too long as the world started to go black and the last thing she saw was that mask with the blood red cracks.


	4. New Opportunities

_ In her dreams she always had her parents, they were always smiling and hugging her, and it was always warm. That was what it was like right now, she smiled and hugged them, they remarked about how big she had gotten, she always smiled and reminded them that she was an adult. Jokingly they would act shocked, this time the shocked expression stuck and her parents screamed with fear. She turned around and saw the man in the mask, he laughed maniacally and in such a way that it made her cringe and her skin crawl. The laugh was evil, pure evil. As he stood in front of her there was a familiar sharp hiss and a new sound, like something dense was being singed. She whipped her head around and found that ray of blood red light passing through her parents who stood together, from her father's right shoulder through her mother’s left hip. They looked at her with immense pain spread across their faces, whispering something, she jumped closer to try and hear it as they stared to fade away into the dark background. When they had faded she saw the masked man once again, holding that saber with blood dripping from his hands and onto the floor which revealed itself to just be one massive pool of the rusty, foul color. ‘WHY?’ She screamed at him, he did not respond and instead took the saber and stabbed it though her gut. It burned and hurt worse than anything she had ever thought before, she cried out as light flooded into her eyes. _

She woke up in a bright room, the white painted walls hurt her eyes for a moment. She was crying, tears streaming down her face made her even more thirsty than she already had been. Despite the light flooding the room it was still cold, she shivered and let out a breath. Being able to see her breath come out in white plumes made her nervous, there was no blanket, just a mattress to give her the least amount of comfort it could. She took a deep breath to calm herself and found that it was quiet, more quiet than she had ever heard before. On Naboo there was always something, gunshots, screaming, vehicle noises, there was never nothing. Despite the lack of sound being unfamiliar she found that it was not terrible, she actually would have quite enjoyed it if it weren't for her current situation. There was a door across the small room with a small door on the bottom that opened from the top, she assumed because of its shape, long and short, that it was there to send trays or papers through. She got on her hands and knees and pushed it open, she couldn’t see much because of how small it was but found large grey hallways that were void of any furniture or anything of the sort. The building, she assumed, was not that grand. There was the sudden sound of heavy footsteps and she scrambled back to her ‘bed’, not wanting to have to deal with anyone that was holding her hostage she turned away and pretended to be asleep.

The door slid open audibly with a ‘ _ shhhing _ ’ noise, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm her breathing that was becoming erratic. For a minute there was silence, no walking, no breathing, no talking, and the door closed once again. Thinking that whoever it had been had left she let out a sigh, confused as to what  _ that _ had been about.

A throat cleared behind her and she tensed up once more, “Would you like to speak now? Pretending you’re unconscious like that isn’t fooling anyone...” A voice said, she recognized it as the dark man from before. Her amber eyes opened with a glare but she continued to stay quiet, and for a moment it was quiet again.

“I’m becoming impatient with you, I have a proposition that could benefit you… If you would listen.” He said formally, there was no anger but the slightest bit of annoyance, like the man did not like to wait.

She made the man wait a little longer, just until she could sense his annoyance reaching its peak. “I’m listening...” She mumbled quietly, she still did not move to look at him like she figured he would have liked.

“If you would pledge yourself to our cause and agree to assist us in all of our endeavors then we can provide you with training, shelter, and food.” He explained slowly, not seeming too thrilled. “And why would I want that from you when I can get that on Naboo?” She responded with slightly accented English, “Why would I train with  _ you _ ?”. 

She couldn’t see it but he gave a slight smile under his mask, “I’m one of the  _ only  _ people in the universe that can help you master that little trick of yours.” This made her sit up and turn to look at him. She thought back to the men in white about to execute an innocent man and possibly his entire family, she grimaced with anger. “And if I refuse to assist you?” She challenged.

He gave her an incredulous look, annoyed again. “We’ll kill you.” He said simply, without feeling. “What if I agree to help you but don’t pledge to your side?” She questioned, she knew from living on a planet constantly at war that pledging allegiance to a specific side could mean being hunted for the rest of your life, she just wanted to live freely and without worry. 

He stopped for a moment and thought, he made no move that he was doing so but it was obvious to anyone that that question deserved at least a little thought. “Agreed, however, as long as we are providing for you, you must do as we wish.” She pretended to think for a moment, planning on saying yes anyway because she wanted to know more about her ability, and anything was better than living on Naboo. “I agree...”

“Alright, follow me.” He said as the door opened once more.


End file.
